Since the inception of the Translational Research Shared Resource its mission has been to provide tissue processing, slide preparation, histochemical staining, and immunohistochemical staining for human neoplastic tissue and experimental animal model tissue being utilized by KCC researchers. This shared resource has also provided procurement, banking and distribution of human neoplastic tissue in order to facilitate translational research. The caBlG caTissue biospecimen management application has been used by tissue bankers since 2007 to enter clinical and pathogical specimen annotation, as well as track specimen storage and distribution. This biospecimen database integrates access to 7 campus specimen collections having about 440,000 specimens from 170,000 individuals. In addition, the Translational Research Shared Resource provides tissue microarrays construction service with paraffin archive material from the resource tumor/tissue bank. Laser microdissection of distinct cell and tissue types for molecular analysis can be performed on the resource's Laser Microdissection system. For all of the capabilities offered by the Translational Research Shared Resource, staff is available to provide technical support and pathology expertise to KCC investigators. Between 2008 and 2011 23 principal investigators from all programs of the KCC benefited from this shared resource.